Keigo's Resolution
by Pri-ThePuppeteer
Summary: Keigo gets beaten up. Ichigo is in despair. Keigo finds a new group that might actually care for him -or eat him-. A Shattered Relationship for a Strong Resolution that brings New Bonds. Who will get Keigo's cute butt? 8D -Slash-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any material up here (Bleach) doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just having fun like any other Fan Girl!

**Title:** Keigo's Resolution **  
Writer**: Pri-TheBishounenPuppeteer**  
Beta**: None! D:  
**Pairing/Characters**: Asano Keigo and Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Background**: Keigo gets beaten up. Ichigo is in despair. A shattered relationship and a fragil resolution, will they be able to overcome this bad weather?  
**Warning**: None for now.

This story was inspired by a drawing that I did of Keigo. It's in my gallery on DA under the name of "Shattered. Fragil Resolution."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Shattered. Fragil Resolution."  


It was a nice morning; the sky was clear with some clouds here and there.

-Keigo, what happened!?- Ichigo shouted from the entrance of Uruhara's shop.

Keigo takes his eyes from the ground to look up. He was surprised to notice, even if his face didn't express it, that he was standing in front of the shop where Ichigo and his friends would hang out or plan how to save the world - Ichigo...-

Ichigo was standing in front of Keigo, panting, looking at all the bruises that the brunette had in his face and by the way that he was standing; clenching his left ribs, Ichigo knew that there were more all over Keigo's body.

-What happened, who did this!?-

-...- Keigo looks back down, lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that he started to have the moment Ichigo stopped hanging with him.

The sky that was clear it was full of clouds; some whites, some greys.

Ichigo with a worried expression looks at Keigo's defeated posture, there is something about that that gives Ichigo a bad sensation, that the worst is yet to come - Hey, you can tell me who did this- Ichigo puts a hand above Keigo's right shoulder.

Keigo flinch away from the contact with a painful expression.

Ichigo takes one step back by the sudden reaction of the other. In a moment, less than a second, the anger takes over Ichigo - I will punch whoever did this to you! I swear! -

-Why?-

He barely could hear Keigo's voice, but because nobody was there (or at least that's what he thinks) and there wasn't any sound around, he was able to hear the small whisper filled with pain and emptiness that the energetic voice of Keigo turned into. Ichigo was filled with a bad feeling, he didn't know what to call it; just that it was suffocating him.

The sky was full of grey clouds; it was no more a nice weather.

Ichigo lets out a small giggle to less the tension a bit - Because we are friends, that's what friends do, Keigo -

-You are wrong - Keigo wasn't thinking now; the feelings that he wanted to give words so he could communicate them to Ichigo for so many months where finally coming... Just that this time he knew how it would end. No hopes where to be found in this relationship between them - You are right to say that friends protect each other - He looks up, finally for the very first time he, the clown of the class, was going to stand up to Kurosaki Ichigo; his so called best friend - But you don't protect me, Ichigo-

Innocent grey clouds turned everything dark, it was scary to go out, and it seems that the weather was going to change.

Ichigo's eyes widen, surprised and hurt by his friend's words.

- Before I wouldn't mind bullies from other schools to punch me because I was your friend - He takes air feeling how his lungs stretched and pained, but he would endure it because this was something that must happen no matter what - Because before you would be there to take care of me- Keigo frowns at how that sounded - Don't mistake me, I never took a punch thinking that you would get my revenge or something- Keigo was starting to heat up, all the emotions that he was bottling for so many months where finally coming out and it was too much- I only endure it because I knew that there was someone that cared about me! That he would care what was going on with me! - Keigo takes deep breaths, trying to control himself; if he loses it he might faint from all the pain.

It started to pour; a little drop here, a little drop there.

Ichigo just stood there looking at the ground, it was his turn. It was his fault, whatever Keigo went through, it was his fault.

After calming down a bit his expression softens - Ichigo... I understand the important things that you are doing, I am grateful for it's just that... - This is it, this is the moment. Keigo's resolution - I can't take it anymore. I am not strong, Ichigo and it's not like I don't want your friendship, I do, but...- Keigo tildes his head a little bit trying to find Ichigo's eyes - Please, look at me, this is important too-

Ichigo lifts his head slowly; it's heavy, his neck is stressed, he is not thinking, his eyes empty already knowing of this day was going to end.

Keigo locks his eyes with Ichigo's and doesn't let it waver; not even a slightest movement - I want to earn it, Ichigo; your friendship. I want to stand next to you, not hiding behind your shadow, not anymore -

He blinks; the drops of water falling directly to his head but he didn't mind... He didn't feel it. Ichigo was lost in the words that his friend... Can he still call him such?... His friend, the one that always would make him smile, the one that made him feel "one of the guys"; not an outsider, someone from the group. His friend.

- I will become strong, Ichigo. I just can't get there by hanging around your back- Keigo sighs; he has said what he wanted to say; his promise to become stronger so Ichigo would recognize him as an equal... Of course, he didn't say that Ichigo made him feel less important, at the end he still had a little hope - Goodbye, Ichigo- Keigo took one step closer, that was the distance that they had; one step.

Ichigo was lost; drowning would be the correct word, in his own thoughts. Keigo didn't want to be his friend... And what's with "I want to be strong"? Ichigo didn't understand, he was there, he protected everybody specially those who he cared for and he cared for Keigo. Oh, how he cared for him.

Ichigo felt a slight pressure on his cheek making him come back to the real life just to find that it wasn't pouring anymore, it was raining. A heavy rain that made him unable to see even the silhouette of Keigo's back.

This is Goodbye.

That's what he thought.

They thought.

Keigo should have a little bit more faith on himself, but... It is Ichigo who has to take the first step.

Oh my, what are they going to do whit these kids?

-The end...?-


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your lovely RRs!****

**Writer**: Pri-TheBishounenPuppeteer**  
Beta**: None  
**Pairing/Characters**: Asano Keigo and Grimmjow  
**Warning**: Slashi hints

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Outcast. First Resolution."**

After some days at the hospital and another week at home he wasn't going to waste another day of his holy summer vacations indoors. Plus, he made a promise; he is going to become stronger, and today is just perfect to start.

The climate looks nice, the TV said that there wasn't going to be bad weather, why don't go to the beach?

There is where Keigo is going by himself. He would always ask for his friends to join him in any type of activities that weren't related to school, but they would always have better things to do, so, his first resolution was 'don't wait for others, do it yourself'. Keigo has decided to make his own happiness regardless of who was or wasn't there to share with –it sounds a little depressive when said out loud. –

A nice sunny day without being too hot, just the right temperature and refreshing breeze. It all seemed to point out that today was going to be a very good day, not like the other days where he would think that something bad was going to happen if he stepped outside of his apartment without company. He really had such bad luck.

At the beach there were so many people; most of them were tourist from another region of Japan or not even from Japan. There were some weird hair colors too...

Keigo shakes his head pushing away that last thought; he wasn't going to judge anybody by how they look anymore –maybe a little bit if they looked like a serial killer... Like Jack or Freddy–, if he did that then he would be limiting himself in meeting new peoples and, who knows, he might even make new friends; it's all in keeping an open mind.

The brunette nods his head, clenching his new resolution (metaphorically speaking) and turns towards the stairs that would lead him down towards the sand.

He was looking around to find a nice place to lie down, because of the vacation there wasn't a lot of empty space, especially the play grounds were pretty much full except for one; it is occupied, but nobody was crowding around it, there were plenty of places to lie down and enjoy the sun without interrupting the peoples from that play ground.

Keigo walks to the place that is suited opposite to the volleyball play ground, he choose that place because it was a little bit more private –he didn't want to lie down in an open space, it would be too obvious that he was alone–; there was still plenty of distant between him and the volleyball court when suddenly he hears someone shouting.

"Watch out!"

He looks at his left and sees a ball coming at his direction with full speed. Instead of ducking or crying; he let his bag fall, bent his knees, put his arms together and hit the ball with all his force, sending it right above the net and ended on the opponent's field, winning some points for... Well, to whoever wasn't in that side of the field.

Keigo didn't wait to hear what the group was going to say, with his luck they would probably shout at him for interrupting their game. He picked up his bag and resumed his walk, but stopped to think that maybe going in this direction wasn't a good idea if the group of players that 'lost' wanted him to pay for it... So, he turned on his heels and walked the way he came from just to be pulled with force backwards by his arm, making him to trip.

He thought that he would feel sand all over his back and hair but he didn't, instead, he could feel something warm on his back and something heavy in each of his shoulder, like holding him so he wouldn't lose balance and fall.

"So brute like always, remember that he is a human!"

_That's weird, why would a human refer to other human as human_, Keigo thought not making any movement, he has learned that fast and out of the blue actions tend to catch the attention of carnivorous, and now he is the one thinking that they are animals. Keigo frowns to himself, he really needed to get over this judgmental way of thinking and start to think in a way that helps him to defend himself in such situations.

"Tsk my bad"

"You got to apologize!"

"What!? "

It seems that the guy holding him and his friend, who must be a little bit far for the sound of his voice, were going to start to argue, at least that's what Keigo thought. And he wasn't happy about that prospect and it got worse when he couldn't find a life guard nearby, he is going to have to prepare to run in anytime if the situation got worse putting him in the middle of the crossfire, like he always does.

"Hey kid" he shakes Keigo a little bit, turning him to stand face to face, "ah… ug… Sorry for that eh"

A group of peoples laughing could be heard from the distance, but Keigo wasn't paying attention to them or anything surrounding him –bad movement when you are trying to escape–, he was lost for words when he saw who was holding him; a freaking Greek god with sexy spiked light blue hair and stunning blue eyes, and let not start with the chest -where Keigo's back was touching a moment ago- the poor kid might just faint right there.

_I got to have the worst luck, but by now I shouldn't be surprised, making myself ridiculous in front of gorgeous peoples is natural for me, just like breathing, _Keigo looks at his feet moving the sand there, he was too deep in his embarrassment that he didn't notice at first that the guy was talking to him.

"Hey-"

"Ah… Sorry for interrupting your game, I will go now!" He picks up his bag that fell from his shoulder a moment ago. Keigo thought that it was better to apologize and get away as soon as possible.

"Like if we are going to let you go that fast" he holds Keigo by the hips, lifts him up without a problem, and puts him on his shoulder.

"Eh? I am sorry! I am really sorry! I… I … I just reacted! If I knew I would have let the ball hit me! I am sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Keigo started to whine; moving his body everywhere, maybe like that the blue hair dude would loosen his grip and Keigo can jump from his shoulder and run at full speed.

"What are you whining about? You are going to help us to win" He says while walking towards the group.

Keigo stops moving after hearing that "What?" he tries to look at the other's face, "me win?" he points at himself with a finger. This blue hair guy might look hot, but he seriously doesn't know to difference strong from weak peoples, not that Keigo considers himself in the second category he is just not in the first either.

"Yeah you"

"You got it wrong! It was just luck! Luck!"

"Ja! You managed to hit that green head girl's nasty throw and your arms are still attached, I wouldn't call that just luck" He grins, readjusting Keigo on his shoulder, "It's a nice feast for a human."

"There is it, referring me as human again, of course I am a human! If I wasn't one, what would I be!?" Keigo stops breathing for a second, realizing that he let his mouth talk instead of sending the words to make a stop at the brain first, he seriously has to look into his inner-thought-traffic-manager; they will have a serious talk about this. "So… Sorry" He mumbles, letting his entire body to hang. If he wasn't screwed before, now he definitely was.

"What for? You are a human, a human with balls" He laughs, it was the first time from the moment that they reached there that he encountered this type of human. The others were too scared, shy or sexually aroused –not that he is complaining at that type of human– therefore none of those humans were useful for them, they needed someone to show them the human world and most importantly, who could handle them.

Keigo makes a sound, the one that is made while thinking "Thanks… I guess" He gives other look to his thought, should he introduce to him or not… Well, his first resolution is 'don't wait for others, do it yourself' and that includes having an open mind with the possibility to make new friends, and to do that he must interact –regardless of the weird situation– _Note to myself, I must look closely into my future resolutions before making them my definite resolution_, he thinks after realizing that his first resolution had loop holes.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Asano Keigo."

He reaches where the others are right before Keigo said his name "Uh?" He puts Keigo on the floor, looking at his face "What did you say?"

"My name is Asano Keigo," the brunette repeats, looking directly at the others eyes, not flinching the slightest or feeling intimidated by the height, body build and the closeness of the other to his scrawny body. It felt great to have this confidence, even if it was for a moment –Keigo really hopes that it will last for awhile, at least right before he leaves the beach–.

"Morons, found a nice meat!" He grins right before shouting at those who are behind Keigo, without looking away from the brunette.

Soon after that there were some snickers that tensed Keigo; made him even more nervous. Keigo didn't approve the mischievous snickers.

"What?" Keigo looked at the other dumbfounded; that only made the others to laugh more hard.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he raises an eyebrow, amused by Keigo's expression, "My name."

"Oh… Hi…"

The others burst laughing at the expense of the poor brunette, saying things like; weak, needs a haircut, won't be able to handle them, cute, funny nose, put him on the court and –the scariest one of all– he was eatable.

Keigo definitely didn't approve.


End file.
